Si no te hubiera conocido
by muguiwara95
Summary: Historia reflexiva de todas las parejas de Nakamura-sensei. Qué hubiera pasado si nunca se hubieran conocido? Cada personaje reflexiona acerca de su vida amorosa... Lemon
1. Capítulo 1

POV Hatori

"Nunca te has preguntado donde estarías sino fuera por un momento especial en tu vida?? Algunas personas ven como algo insignificante un acto sincero y amable, o conocer a alguien especial, o la muerte de un ser querido. Todos los momentos de nuestras vidas conllevan una marca que de alguna forma se manifiesta en cómo actuamos y en cómo somos. Piensa seriamente en estos momentos..."

"Y tú? Qué momento en tu vida marcó quién eres???"

Hatori leía con detenimiento el artículo que salía en su revista mensual. Era una estupidez ya que ni siquiera leía ese tipo de literatura. Solo estaba subscrito a la revista porque a Yoshino le gustaba y le daba pereza pagarlo. Pero a Hatori nunca le parecía tedioso convivir con las particularidades de su amigo de la infancia.

Hatori Yoshiyuki conoció a Yoshino cuando eran niños. Prácticamente crecieron juntos. Hatori no tenía un solo recuerdo de su infancia que no incluyera a Yoshino.

Desde muy joven, Hatori reconoció que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. Su calidez y alegría llenaban sus días con totalidad. Yoshino era una persona algo egoísta y obstinada, pero era la persona más importante en la vida de Hatori.

Luego de su descubrimiento, Hatori decidió que apoyaría el sueño de su mejor amigo como fuera. Estudió todo lo que pudo para convertirse en editor y pidió que le pusieran específicamente a cargo de un joven Yoshino, apenas comenzando su carrera como mangaka. Aún en estos días no podía arrepentirse de su decisión.

De algo que si se arrepentía, y se arrepentiría toda su vida, fue la forma en la que enfrentó a Yoshino el día que le besó dormido. Nunca quiso hacerle daño de esa manera. Solo sintió que si no lograba tenerlo ese día, nunca tendría la oportunidad de nuevo. Solo que en su propia miseria no pensó en lo que estaría pasando Yoshino bajo sus cuidados. A pesar de que se disculpó profundamente, Yoshino nunca se lo tuvo en cuenta.

Definitivamente no merecía la felicidad que tenía ahora.

\- Qué lees?? - preguntó Yoshino desde el otro lado del sofá.

Había tomado un día libre (cosa rara en él), y la habían pasado tirados en el sofá todo el día, solo sintiéndose el uno al otro.

\- La revista que pediste que me anotara.

\- Yo te pedí que te anotaras a una revista? - un confundido Yoshino preguntó.

Era normal entre ellos que cosas como estas pasaran. Yoshino hacía alguna petición irracional, y luego olvidaba todo detalle de ello cuando Hatori se lo comentaba. Pero a Hatori nunca le importó cuidar de él. De hecho, lo disfrutaba.

\- Nada, no te preocupes.

\- Oh... y que dice la revista?

\- Habla de reconocer un momento en tu vida que cambiara tu forma de ser - comentó de forma estoica Hatori, volviendo a su revista.

\- Y qué momento eliges tú? - preguntó curioso Yoshino.

\- Eh? - Hatori no se esperaba el interés de Yoshino en el tema.

\- Qué momento en tu vida te cambió?

Esa era una pregunta muy fácil de responder.

Hatori dejó a un lado la revista que estaba leyendo, se levantó de su lado del sofá hasta llegar a sentarse al lado de Yoshino.

\- Cómo quieres que responda a esa pregunta? - preguntó Hatori tomando la barbilla de Yoshino entre sus dedos, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.

\- Eh? - dijo algo distraído Yoshino.

\- Qué respuesta estás esperando?

\- Yo? Nada era simple curiosidad - dijo algo ofuscado el pelicastaño más pequeño.

\- Ya... - murmuró Hatori algo pensativo y luego de una pausa dijo - Tú.

\- Eh?

\- Tú fuiste el momento en mi vida que me cambió a lo que soy ahora.

Y era cierto. Si no hubiese conocido a Yoshino, era posible que con su personalidad y actitud, nada le hubiese causado exitación y alegría. Se hubiese casado, posiblemente con alguien que su madre hubiese decidido, tenido hijos, sin conocer lo que es amar a alguien tan profunda y apasionadamente. No hubiese sido editor, lo cual sería una pena porque le gustaba mucho su trabajo. No tendría los amigos que tiene ahora y nunca hubiera conocido la dicha de ser correspondido.

\- Por qué dices algo como eso? - dijo Yoshino completamente rojo.

\- Tú fuiste el que preguntó... - dijo Hatori susurrando mientras acercaba sus labios a los de su novio.

\- Pero... no... esperaba...

Sus labios se encontraron, y la misma chispa que siempre sentía cada vez que le besaba voló por sus sentidos. Nada se sentía tan bien en su vida como besar a Yoshino. Sus lengas se encontraron y Yoshino soltó un ligero gemido. Separándose Hatori dijo:

\- Qué es esto? Tanto te gustó?

\- No digas cosas así! - Yoshino comentó algo molesto.

\- Eso quiere decir que no quieres seguir?

Hatori conocía a su pareja. Trataba de dar siempre la imagen de que no quería sus avances para luego ser el que iniciaba el contacto.

Y esta vez no fue la excepción.

\- Yo no dije eso - dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de Hatori y le besaba nuevamente.

Hatori estaba convencido, que volvería a pasar todos esos años de amor no correspondido, solo para volver a este exacto momento en su vida donde no querría cambiar ni una sola cosa...


	2. Capítulo 2

POV Yoshino

 _"Un momento en tu vida... puede dictar tu personalidad y tus acciones futuras..."_

De espaldas en el sofá de la sala de su apartamento con Hatori encima de él, Yoshino se preguntaba una y otra vez, cómo había llegado a eso.

Yoshino nunca se consideró homosexual o ni siquiera bisexual... Pero cada vez que su amigo de la infancia de besaba de esa manera, le hacía replantearse muchas cosas sobre él mismo.

La lectura nocturna de Hatori le había hecho reflexionar profundamente.

Sin embargo le era difícil pensar cuando Hatori le tocaba de esa manera.

\- Mhg - gimió Chiaki mientras su pareja le quitaba la camisa que traía puesta.

\- Que sensible... Me encanta! - comentó en un susurro su amante.

Yoshino sabía que era mejor no contestarle cuando le avergonzaba de esa manera, porque solo daba pie a que él continuara sus comentarios. Así que solo gimió y se perdió en la sensación de la piel desnuna de Hatori contra la suya.

Hatori se inclinó hacia él, buscando su boca. El introducir su lengua, hizo que su cuerpo se calentara rápidamente. Húmedos sonidos se escuchaban en la sala, y a pesar de que le avergonzaban de mala manera, no quería parar el asalto al que estaba siendo sometido.

Liberándolo de sus panatalones y la ropa interior, Yoshino se quedó desnudo a la vista de amante.

\- Hermoso... - murmuró Hatori.

\- Deja de observarme! Termina de una vez! - protestó Yoshino consciente de su desnudez.

\- Si, señor.

Diciendo esto Hatori terminó quitarse su ropa hasta desnudarse. Viendo la manera en la Hatori le miraba, Yoshino se tapó los ojos tratando de esconderse.

\- No hagas eso - dijo Hatori tratando de quitarle las manos de la cara a Yoshino.

Al ver la pelea que su pareja le estaba dando, Hatori decidió complacer a Yoshino... pero no de la menera que él pensaba.

Tomando las caderas de Chiaki, Hatori le volteó hasta quedar en sus manos y rodillas. Yoshino al verse en esa posición, giró la cabeza para decirle a Hatori:

\- Esto es vergonzoso.

\- Así está bien...

Colocando a Yoshino en posición, Hatori tomó las nalgas de su pareja y colocó su boca directamente en la entrada de Yoshino.

\- AH! No! No hagas eso!

Sin embargo Hatori no le escuchó. Continuó su asalto hasta que Chiaki era masilla en los colchones del sofá.

\- Si no hago esto, podría hacerte daño - dijo Hatori seriamente.

Yoshino entendía eso. Hatori había cuidado de él desde que tenía memoria. Cocinaba para él, lavaba su ropa, limpiaba su casa, le ayudaba en su trabajo. No había algo en su vida en la que Hatori no estuviera incluido. Y por eso, le estaba tremendamente agradecido.

Cuando Hatori le había confesado su amor, Yoshino no podía negar que se había asustado mucho. Pero no por las razones que todos deben creer. No le asustaba el amor de su mejor amigo. Le asustaba perderlo por culpa de ese amor.

A pesar de todos los altibajos de su carrera, Hatori siempre fue la constante en su vida que le hacía saber que, sin importar que tan bajo llegara a tocar, siempre había alguien que le levantará y le invitará a intentarlo de nuevo.

Así que Yoshino no podía siquiera imaginar nunca haber conocido a Hatori. Tal vez si no le hubiera conocido, hubiera terminado la universidad, se hubiera casado con alguna chica que conociera por el camino, y nunca hubiera experimentado el éxito que hoy conocía en su carrera o el amor que le consumía poco a poco, día a día junto a Hatori.

Hatori poco a poco, se fue introduciendo en Yoshino. El movimiento hizo gemir al más pequeño. Conteniendo los sonidos que salían de su boca, Yoshino enterró la cara en el mueble en donde se encontraba.

\- Mmmmmm...!

Hatori liberó una sonrisa y pasó sus manos por la espalda de su amor.

\- Solo un poco más - murmuró dulcemente.

Cuando logró penetrarlo completamente, Yoshino sudaba y temblaba incontrolablemente. Hatori esperó unos minutos a que Yoshino se acostumbrara, y luego comenzó a pistonearlo contra el sofá.

\- Ah! Ah! - gimió Yoshino.

Hatori continuó el asalto sin descanso, buscando la máxima satisfacción tanto para él como para su pareja. Tomando las caderas de Chiaki continuó el movimiento sin parar. Yoshino sentía su mente ponerse en blanco. Le sucedía mucho cuando estaba con Hatori de esta manera. No podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera las sensaciones que le provocaba su amante.

Sintiendo que le faltaba poco para llegar al clímax, Yoshino giró la cara hacia Hatori, esperando a que su pareja tomara la idea y la ejecutara. Hatori se inclinó sobre su espalda y tomó su boca como silenciosamente había pedido.

\- Mhg!

Ya no sabía de dónde salían los sonidos, de él o de Hatori. Cogiendo el ritmo, Hatori aceleró sus movimientos haciendo el pecho de Yoshino comprimirse.

Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, el clímax le golpeó fuertemente, casi dejándolo sin aire. Poco después Hatori se le unió a la gloria postorgásmica.

Respirando con dificultad, Yoshino decidió que no quería perder lo que tenía con Hatori.

Tal vez era Hatorisexual.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, desnudo en sus brazos, sabía que no hubiese cambiado nada en su vida por muy duro que algunas cosas hubiesen sido.

Porque una vida sin Hatori, no vale la pena vivirla...


	3. Capítulo 3

POV Kisa

 _"Nunca dejes de recordar al pasado. Agradécele por el futuro que tienes_ _hoy_ _"_

Kisa nunca había tomado una relación en serio.

Eso, si lo que había tenido con esos hombres podía llamarse relación.

Nunca le había gustado apegarse a los sentimientos románticos de los que todas las películas y libros hablaban. Había llegado a la conclusión rápidamente, de que eso no era para él. Era mucho más fácil simplemente obtener lo que necesitaba, sin apegos ni dramas añadidos a la situación. No iba a mentir diciendo que ese tipo de comportamiento no traía drama porque sí lo hacía. De vez en cuando alguno de los hombres con los que se relacionaba leía más de lo que realmente había, y ahí era cuando la situación se complicaba y dejaba de tener gracia para él. La mayoría de las veces, estas situaciones terminaban con Kisa siendo golpeado o incluso acechado por algún que otro hombre herido por las acciones del pequeño editor.

A veces, Kisa se había preguntado si alguna vez entendería ese amor del que todos hablaban. Ese, que te hacía dejar de comer y dormir. Ese que te hacía pensar en esa persona especial por horas y horas. Ese que te hacía sentir que el mundo se había acabado por una mirada molesta suya.

No lo había entendido... hasta Yukina.

\- Lograste mandar el correo? - una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Kisa.

\- Eh?

\- El correo Kisa... lo mandaste? - preguntó Takano Masamune, su jefe.

\- Qué correo?

\- El que había que mandar a la impresora para revisar la cantidad de copias del manga de Yoshiwa-sensei - dijo Takano, hablando como si Kisa fuera tonto.

\- Ah! - Kisa se sonrojó rápidamente - Lo siento, estaba en las nubes.

\- Ya...

Rápidamente, Kisa abrió su computadora para mandar el famoso correo para quitarse a Takano de encima. Levantando la vista vio a un Hatori muy enfocado en lo que estaba leyendo.

\- Qué estás leyendo? - le preguntó a Hatori.

\- Este artículo que habla de los momento de tu vida que marcaron tu futuro. Estaba leyéndolo ayer cuando Yoshino me interrumpió y ahora lo estoy terminando.

Kisa miró a Hatori confundido. Nunca había dado a Hatori como una persona tan reflexiva con respecto a lo que leía. Eso era algo nuevo.

\- Y desde cuando te interesan artículos de esa materia?

\- La verdad es que no me interesan mucho - respondió Hatori, luego, poniendo una expresión más dulce impropia del hombre dijo - pero a Yoshino le gustan estas cosas por eso las compro.

Era evidente que Hatori estaba completamente enamorado de su amigo de la infancia. Cualquiera que lo conociera podía ver eso. Se veía más feliz que nunca.

\- Dice el artículo - continuó Hatori - que los eventos importantes de tu vida definieron quien eres ahora.

\- Y qué eventos en tu vida fueron importantes Hatori? - comentó Kisa sonriendo.

\- Sin comentarios - repondió impasible Hatori.

\- Che... no das gracia - dijo algo decepcionado Kisa de la reacción de Hatori.

Esa tarde cuando se dirigía hacia su apartamento, Kisa reflexionaba sobre el artículo de la revista de Hatori. Eventos importantes. Kisa no tenía muchos en su vida. Había tenido una infancia bastante común y aburrida, y creciendo las cosas no cambiaron mucho. Incluso sus "relaciones" fortuitas había ido y venido sin cambios radicales en su vida.

Solo había un evento que había vuelto su vida patas arriba...

\- Bienvenido a casa, Kisa-san - dijo una voz alegre cuando entró a su apartamento.

Levantando la vista, Kisa vislumbró a su joven amante en el recibidor esperando por él.

Yukina Kou.

El evento más importante de su vida.

\- Hola Yukina-kun - dijo antes de verse arrastrado a unos poderosos brazos y ser besado apasionadamente por su pareja.

Siempre perdía el raciocinio cuando Yukina le besaba. Era como si perdiera la capacidad de ser un ente funcional, solo para convertirse en una masilla moldeable en las manos de su rubio.

Terminando el beso, pero aún en los brazos de Yukina, Kisa le preguntó:

\- Tuviste mucho que hacer en la universidad hoy?

Mirando dulcemente a Kisa, Yukina respondió:

\- No, me dio tiempo a venir y hacerte la cena. Sabía que ibas a llegar muy cansado. Quieres que te prepare un baño?

\- Si.

Mientras se bañaba, Kisa pensaba en que habría sido de su vida si no hubiese conocido a Yukina.

Probablemente, hubiera continuado con su existencia sin sentido, saliendo y acostándose con varios hombres, sin poder llenar nunca ese vacío que no había sabido que tenía. Nunca habría encontrado ni sentido la dicha de ser amado tan profunda y dulcemente. Nunca habría sentido la felicidad de encontrarse en los brazos de una persona amada a mitad de la noche, abrazándote tan fuerte como si no quisiera dejarte ir.

Sin Yukina, los más seguro era que hubiera muerto solo.

Yukina dio luz y color a su vida en blanco y negro.

Saliendo del baño, Kisa vio a Yukina parado en la cocina haciendo algo. Sin pensarlo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su joven pareja y apretó fuertemente su abrazo.

\- Qué ocurre, Kisa-san? - preguntó un confundido Yukina.

\- Nada - respondió Kisa poniéndose emocional - Gracias por ser el evento más importante de mi vida Kou.

Y era cierto, él era sin duda... lo más importante de su vida.


	4. Capitulo 4

POV Yukina

"En tu vida, algunos momentos son buenos. Otros son geniales. Otros, valen la pena escribir sobre ellos"

Haciendo la cena de esa noche, Yukina tarareaba suavemente una canción que había escuchado esa tarde en la radio.

Se sentía feliz.

A pesar de no recordar un momento en su vida donde no se hubiera sentido feliz, no lo podía comparar al sentimiento que tenía últimamente. No existía nada en el mundo, que se pudiera comparar. Era como si ahora, tuviera algo que no había sabido que quería o necesitara. Y ese algo, venía en un pequeño empaque.

Kisa Shouta.

\- Qué ocurre, Kisa-san? - preguntó un confundido Yukina al sentir los brazos de su pequeño amante a su alrededor.

\- Nada - respondió Kisa, pausando un momento para tomar aire - Gracias por ser el evento más importante de mi vida, Kou.

La frase le quitó el aliento. Muy pocas veces, Kisa le hablaba tan directamente de sus sentimientos. Pero a pesar de ser escasos, hacían su corazón saltar cada vez que los oía.

\- Qué sucede, Kisa-san? - preguntó Yukina dándose la vuelta para abrazar a Kisa de vuelta - A qué viene esto?

\- Nada - contestó Kisa - Solo reflexionaba sobre algo que me comentó un compañero de trabajo hoy...

\- Qué era?

\- Hablaba sobre cómo los momentos en tu vida pueden cambiar tu futuro. Estaba pensando en cómo habías cambiado totalmente la manera en la que veía mi vida, y mi punto de vista en el amor.

La confesión dejó petrificado a Yukina. A pesar de positivamente considerarse una persona especial en la vida de Kisa, nunca pensó en que él lo considerara tan especial.

Pénsandolo más profundamente, Yukina tenía que admitir que su vida también cambió gracias a esa pequeña persona que lo acosaba en su puesto de trabajo en la librería. Primeramente, había pensado que un lindo chico de preparatoria se había encaprichado con él. Se había asombrado muchísimo cuando averiguó que Kisa, no solo era mayor de edad, sino que tenía 30 años. Muchas cosas pasaron entre ellos, incluyendo celos, inseguridades y demás. Pero no cambiaría ese sentimiento por nada en el mundo.

Tomando la cara de Kisa, Yukina le besó profundamente. Siempre le habían gustado las reacciones de su amante. Pareciera que Kisa quisiera fundir su cuerpo con el de Yukina. Su besos resonaban por toda la cocina, haciendo húmedos sonidos que solo ellos podían escuchar.

Tomando el ligero cuerpo de Kisa, Yukina lo levantó hasta la encimera de la cocina y abrió sus muslos para dejarle posicionarse entre ellos. Continuando con el pasionado beso, Yokina tomó la toalla de la cintura de Kisa para quitársela. Gemidos salían del pequeño editor, déjandole saber a Yukina lo mucho que le gustabaa Kisa lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. A pesar de su experiencia en estos temas, Kisa casi siempre le había dejado llevar la voz cantante en sus relaciones. Tomando la dureza de Kisa en su mano, comenzó un movimiento ascedente y descendente si mucha presión, solo para darle el suficiente estímulo para volverlo loco.

\- Ah! Kou! - a Yukina siempre le exitaba más que su amante le llamara por su nombre.

\- Dime... Kisa-san

\- Más...

Bajándose los pantalones, Yukina sacó su dureza para juntarla a la de Kisa. Se sentía tan bien. Juntos, comenzó a masturbarlos al mismo tiempo.

\- Kisa-san - gimió Yukina.

Yukina no podía imaginar su vida sin esto. Sin la intimidad, el sentimiento de pertenencia, el cariño... el amor que sintía por Kisa.

Si nunca hubiera conocido a su amante, Yukina probablemente hubiera terminado la universidad y comenzado a trabajar en una galería. Hubiera vuelto a su pueblo y se hubiera casado con alguna que otra chica de las que le pedían salir a menudo. Hubiera vivido y muerto sin conocer a la maravillosa persona que era Kisa Shouta.

Solo de pensarlo le hacía saltar lágrimas de pena.

Besando nuevamente a Kisa, Yukina continuó su trabajo de hacerlos llegar al éxtasis. Aplicando un poco más de presión, Yukika continuó el movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo, aumentando la velocidad. Los gemido de Kisa se escuchaban en todo el apartamento.

\- Kou!

Diciendo su nombre, el cuerpo de Kisa convulsionó de placer, haciendo que arrojara todo en las manos de Yukina. El rubio, que no estaba muy lejos, terminó poco después. Ambos tratando de tomar el aliento, se miraron a los ojos. Parecía que estuvieran pensando lo mismo.

No quiero perder esto.

Yukina estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos quería que este sentimiento se perdiera. Si fuera por él, ambos estarían juntos hasta que fueran viejitos y arrugados. A pesar de que Yukina sabía que, indudablemente, Kisa se iría algún día antes que él, estaba preparado para disfrutar cada hora, cada minuto... cada momento que tuviera con su amante.

\- Tú también... - dijo Yukina suavemente.

\- Eh?

\- Tú también eres lo más importante de mi vida, Kisa-san...


	5. Capitulo 5

POV Takano

"La vida no se mide por el tiempo. Se mide por momentos"

Takano Masamune nunca reconoció que el amor fuera algo importante en su vida.

El no haberlo recibido de pequeño, o durante su vida, por parte de sus padres podría ser la razón de semejante pensamiento. Pero al final, no puedes extrañar lo que nunca has tenido.

Takano había pasado sus días en incesante aburrimiento, sin nada que iluminara sus días. Sin nada que lo hiciera levantarse de la cama mas que sus libros.

Hasta que lo conoció a él...

Al inicio apenas lo había notado, era tan pequeño que había tenido problemas el solo verlo. Pero al paso de algunos días se había hecho obvio que el chico le estaba persiguiendo.

Lo cual le había hecho mucha gracia.

Qué hacía un chico menor que él, acosándolo de esa manera?

No lo podía entender.

Me gustas, sempai...

No había sabido que esas palabras habían sido el inicio de lo mejor y lo peor que le había pasado en su vida.

\- Lograste mandar el correo? - dijo Takano algo agobiado a Kisa.

\- Eh? - respondió desenfocado el pequeño editor.

\- El correo Kisa... lo mandaste?

\- Qué correo? - Kisa preguntó.

\- El que había que mandar a la impresora para revisar la cantidad de copias del manga de Yoshiwa-sensei - dijo Takano ya completamente irritado.

\- Ah! - Kisa se sonrojó rápidamente - Lo siento, estaba en las nubes.

\- Ya...

Takano se irritaba con facilidad cuando sentía que sus compañeros no daban el 100% en su trabajo. Sabía que tenía una personalidad difícil, pero a Takano le gustaba pensar que era un jefe justo y apropiado.

\- Qué estás leyendo?? - oyó a Kisa decir.

Desviando la mirada, Takano se enfocó en la conversación de los dos hombres.

\- Este artículo que habla de los momento de tu vida que marcaron tu futuro. Estaba leyéndolo ayer cuando Yoshino me interrumpió y ahora lo estoy terminando - dijo Hatori sin levantar la vista de la revista que obviamente trataba de leer.

\- Y desde cuando te interesan artículos de esa materia? - preguntó un confundido Kisa.

La verdad era que Takano se había preguntado lo mismo. Hatori no era el tipo de persona que leyera ese tipo de contenido. O al menos eso había pensado Takano.

\- La verdad es que no me interesan mucho - respondió Hatori, luego, poniendo una expresión más dulce dijo - pero a Yoshino le gustan estas cosas por eso las compro.

Era demasiado obvio solo con mirar su expresión que Hatori amaba a su amigo de la infancia. Todos lo sabían.

\- Dice el artículo - continuó Hatori - que los eventos importantes de tu vida definieron quien eres ahora.

Eventos importantes? 

\- Y qué eventos en tu vida fueron importantes Hatori? - comentó Kisa con una pícara sonrisa.

\- Sin comentarios - repondió impasible Hatori.

\- Che... no das gracia - dijo Kisa obviamente decepcionado de que Hatori no le siguiera el juego.

Más tarde, Takano reflexionaba acerca de la conversación que había escuchado entre sus compañeros. Eventos importantes. Los eventos más importante de la vida de Takano, siempre habían girado en torno a una solo persona.

Onodera Ritsu.

En la escuela, Onodera siempre le había acosado. Por alguna razón, al chico le había facinado Takano. Pequeños detalles le habían hecho ver que el chico siempre andaba cerca. 

Cada uno de los libros que leía, siempre que iba a releerlos, su nombre estaba allí. Siempre que se encontraba en la biblioteca, el chico andaba cerca, mirándolo.

Y así habían pasado mucho tiempo, hasta que coincidieron un día.

El chico, con la cara roja, le había soltado de sopetón que le gustaba Takano.

Takano había pensado en un inicio que era muy raro. Ambos eran hombres y no era muy común que un chico se le declarara de esa manera. Pero luego de haber visto su cara, había comprendido que el chico era sincero con sus sentimientos.

Al inicio fue todo por diversión.

Estaba aburrido y creyó que salir con el chico le entretendría por un tiempo.

Qué ingenuo por su parte!

Nunca llegó a pensar que fuera a enamorarse tan desesperadamente de su acosador.

Llegando a su edificio con comida para llevar en mano, Takano se detuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento de Onodera. Ese día, él no había ido a trabajar porque tenía que lidiar con las librerías que vendían sus ejemplares. No le había visto en todo el día y Takano necesitaba un poco de él.

Tocando a la puerta, Takano esperó a que Onodera abriera.

Un sorprendido Onodera abrió la puerta. Su cara rápidamente se transformó en irritación.

\- Takano-san, qué hace aquí?

\- Vine a comer contigo - dijo Takano entrando al apartamento.

\- Eh! No entre como si esta fuera su casa - dijo un molesto Onodera.

\- Cuál es el problema? Solo vamos a comer.

A esto, Onodera no respondió. Solo le miró algo molesto e irritado con las acciones de Takano. Finalmente decidió rendirse y comer con su jefe.

Takano miraba a Onodera mientras comían. Eventos importantes. Tres de los momentos más importantes de su vida, ocurrieron alrededor de ese hombre.

Primero, el enamorarse perdidamente del dulce chico que le perseguía sin parar. 

Segundo, el haber perdido a ese chico por culpa de un malentendido. Le había roto el corazón el no poder verlo por tantos años.

Tercero y el más importante, volverse a enamorar del hombre que es ahora. Con todos sus defectos y hermosas vitudes.

Si nunca le hubiese conocido, estoy seguro que su vida hubiese sido más fácil. Sus padres se hubieran divorciado en algún punto, pero Takano nunca hubiera sufrido tanto. Pero luego, el que dice nunca haber sufrido, es porque nunca ha amado.

Takano prefería haber amado y dolido, que no haberlo hecho nunca.

\- Onodera? - dijo Takano.

\- Mmmm? Dime.

\- Te quiero.

Era tan simple como eso.


	6. Capitulo 6

POV Onodera

 _"Todo llega en el momento adecuado"_

El amor era un concepto raro para Onodera.

Cuando era más joven le era más claro.

Sus padres nunca le habían demostrado amor de una manera explícita, pero en el fondo, Onodera sabía que sus padres le querían. Lo que había conocido, lo había aprendido sobre amor, venía de los muchos libros que a diario se leía en su habitación.

Por eso le vino de sorpresa el intenso sentimiento que le inundó cuando conoció a Takano Masamune, en ese tiempo Saga Masamune.

Fue tan directo y fuerte, que por mucho tiempo, Onodera no supo identificar cómo se sentía. Para cuando lo logró desifrar, ya se encontraba siguiendo cada uno de los pasos de su guapo sempai.

Pero era obvio que era raro. Ambos eran hombres, y era normal para Onodera el pensar que su amor era no correspondido. Lo cual estaba bien para él. Onodera no necesitaba que su amor fuera correspondido. Solo con poder mirarlo, leer los mismos libros y saber que Takano era feliz, era suficiente para él.

 _Era un acosador total y absoluto._

Onodera no podía dejar de pensar lo tonto que se debe haber visto a los ojos de Takano.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

Dejando la revisión que estaba haciendo, Onodera se impulsó hacia la puerta de su apartamento. Solo para encontrar a un pensativo Takano de pie ahí.

\- Takano-san, qué hace aquí? - dijo algo irritado.

\- Vine a comer contigo - dijo Takano entrando al apartamento.

 _Por qué el hombre no entendía el concepto de privacidad?_

\- Eh! No entre como si esta fuera su casa - dijo más molesto que irritado Onodera. _  
_

\- Cuál es el problema? Solo vamos a comer.

A esto Onodera se quedó callado. Era obvio que Takano no había ido a verlo solo para comer juntos, pero no era algo que él fuera a decir en voz alta. Conocía los juegos de Takano y no quería que se llevara una idea equivocada así que se le unió en la mesa.

Mientras comían Onodera sentía la mirada fija de su jefe puesta en su cara. Le estaba poniendo nervioso. Por qué no se enfocaba en la comida? Mirando hacia su plato, Onodera tomó un pedazo de cerdo endulzado.

\- Onodera? - dijo de pronto Takano.

\- Mmmm? Dime - contestó Onodera algo distraído.

\- Te quiero.

A esto, Onodera se ruborizó total y absolutamente. Takano le decía cosas parecidas a menudo y le ponía de los nervios cada vez que lo hacía.

\- Ahhhh... a-a-a qué viene eso ahora? - comentó nervioso Onodera.

Takano pareció pensar en la respuesta.

\- Hoy Hatori comentó algo en la oficina... - comenzó Takano.

Onodera solo se le quedó mirando.

\- Dijo que los eventos importantes de tu vida definen quien eres ahora. Solo estaba reflexionando qué eventos en mi vida podían haberme cambiado. Solo pude en una cosa... tú.

Los ojos de Onodera se ampliaron enormemente.

\- Solo pude pensar como mi vida había girado en torno a la tuya.

\- No es cierto! - dijo algo ofuscado Onodera - También has hecho otras cosas. Estuviste con Yokozawa-san por ejemplo - dijo como si se le acabara de ocurrir la idea en ese momento.

\- Yokozawa es un buen amigo, incluso mejor de lo que me merezco, pero no se puede comparar contigo... nunca.

Onodera tragó saliva, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas a dicha confesión. Pero por encima de su cadáver le mostraba una cara tan vulnerable a Takano!

Dejando la comida en la mesa, Onodera se levantó para ir al baño. Estaba de pie, cuando sintió la mano de Takano en su muñeca. Pestañó y en un momento se vio acostado en la alfombra de su salón con Takano encima de él.

\- Pero que... - exclamó el pequeño editor.

\- Y tú?

\- Eh?

\- Qué eventos en tu vida te definieron? - preguntó curioso Takano.

Onodera se tomó un momento para pensar eso. En su aburrida vida muy pocas cosas sobresalen. Siempre con su nariz metida en libros y tratando de no llamar mucho la atención. Sin embargo, el conocer a Takano hizo que experimentara cosas que nunca pensó sentir. El amar tan incondicionalmente puede completar a una persona. Y ese amor completó el corazón de Onodera. Incluso después de su confusión y de sentirse desesperadamente herido, nunca dejó de amar a Takano. Y eso era algo que podía aceptar hoy en día. Pero volver a confiar era un juego arriesgado. Un juego, que su corazón aún no se arriesgaba a jugar.

Si Takano no hubiera llegado a su vida, Onodera podía asegurar que nunca hubiera salido del peso del nombre de su familia. Nunca se hubiera revelado a trabajar por su cuenta, se hubiera casado con An-chan, no hubiera sentido nada especial por nadie.

Mirando fijamente los ojos de Takano, Onodera dijo:

\- A ti te lo voy a decir... - sonrojándose y apartando la mirada.

A esto, Takano le cogió de la barbilla para darle un beso. Un beso profundo y majestuoso que nunca fallaba en dejarle si aliento. Enredando su lengua con la suya, Takano se dispuso a desabrochar sus pantalones. A esto Onodera reaccionó.

\- Qué crees que haces?

\- Desnudándote - con cara de querer decir "Obvio!".

Tomando su cuerpo como si pesara lo mismo que una mariposa, Takano le movió para ponerlo a pie del sofá, haciendo que quedara de rodillas con su jefe a su espalda.

\- Takan... uhg - su protesta fue cortada por la mano de Takano dentro de sus pantalones.

Tomando su dureza en su mano, Takano comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente.

\- Ah! - Onodera colocó su mano en la boca, tratando de detener los sonido que estaba haciendo.

\- Esto va a ser rápido, no puedo esperar más - dijo Takano con voz ronca.

Bajando los pantalones de Onodera, Takano empujó dos dedos dentro de su canal.

\- Mmg!

Cuando Takano estaba seguro de que no le haría daño a su pequeño amante, se colocó detrás de Onodera y comenzó a penetrarlo.

\- Mmmmmm! - gimió Onodera en los cojines de su sofá.

\- Tan apretado - susurró Takano al oído de Onodera.

\- No... mgh... me digas cosas como esas!

Luego de haber terminado su encuentro amoroso, Onodera se encontraba tumbado en el sofá con dormido Takano a su lado, solo pensando. Mirándolo con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, Onodera susurró:

\- Gracias, Takano-san, por estar aquí.


	7. Capitulo 7

POV Kirishima

"Arrepentirse de un momento desperdiciado, es una de las cosas más tristes del mundo"

Muchas cosas habían cambiado a lo largo de los años.

Pero así era la vida... Variable e imparable.

Hace un tiempo Kirishima creía que era feliz. Y que estaba contento con su vida. Tenía un trabajo que amaba y le completaba, la mejor hija que un padre podría pedir, salud y aunque no se consideraba rico, tampoco estaba pasándola mal.

Pero desde la muerte de su esposa Sakura, había sentido un vacío en su pecho, que sin importar cuánto luchaba por deshacerse de él, nunca lograba que le abandonara. No había entendido el por qué de dicho vacío.

No... Hasta que un oso malhumorado irrumpió en su vida.

\- Este artículo que habla de los momento de tu vida que marcaron tu futuro. Estaba leyéndolo ayer cuando Yoshino me interrumpió y ahora lo estoy terminando - escuchó Kirishima desde el pasillo por donde estaba caminando.

El pelicastaño conocía esa voz. Incrédulo, miró hacia donde se encontraba la oficina de los editores de mangas shojo. Hatori Yoshiyuki hablaba con sus compañeros con su habitual desinterés. El tema parecía interesante, así que Kirishima se quedó a escuchar.

\- Y desde cuando te interesan artículos de esa materia? - oyó preguntar a otro editor. Kirishima suponía que era Kisa Shota.

Era obvio el motivo de la confusión de Kisa. Hatori se caracterizaba por ser una persona introvertida y con muy poco carácter. El hecho que hablara de algún interés de su parte, era tan raro como ver llover meteoritos.

\- La verdad es que no me interesan mucho - respondió Hatori, luego con cierta dulzura en la voz dijo - pero a Yoshino le gustan estas cosas por eso las compro.

Kirishima no conocía mucho a Hatori, pero era obvio por como hablaba de ese tal Yoshino que le tenía mucho cariño.

\- Dice el artículo - continuó Hatori - que los eventos importantes de tu vida definieron quien eres ahora.

Eventos importantes...?

\- Kirishima-san, va en camino hacia la reunión? - escuchó una voz a su espalda.

Al girarse, el pelicastaño se encontró cara a cara con el presidente de la editorial: Isaka-san.

\- Si. Iba en camino. Pero escuché algo interesante.

\- Mm? El qué?

\- Los editores del departamento shojo estaban hablando acerca de eventos importantes que definieron su vida. Me pareció intrigante y me quedé aquí pensando.

\- Ah... Bueno sigamos hacia la reunión.

\- Si, claro - contestó Kirishima.

Kirshima siguió su camino después de escuchar eso. Eventos importantes. El tema consumió su cabeza.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en su vida que él definía como importante. Había conocido a Sakura, una hermosa mujer de gran carácter que le había hecho feliz y le había dado el mejor regalo que un hombre pudiera pedir: una hija.

Había tenido a Hiyo. Y era, para Kirishima, el evento más importante de su vida. Su hija era su orgullo y vida.

Y luego... Le había conocido a él.

Todos conocían a Yokozawa Takafumi, el oso gruñón del departamento de ventas. Era imposible no conocerlo. Lideraba el departamento con mano de hierro e impasible actitud, sin aceptar errores ni estupideces.

Kirishima nunca pensó que la siguiente persona de la que se fuera a enamorar perdidamente, fuera de él.

Y no porque fuera hombre, nada de eso. El género no era importante para Kirishima. Sino por el hecho de descubrir toda una nueva faceta de la personalidad de Yokozawa.

Esa tarde, luego del trabajo, Kirishima se dirigió al apartamento de Yokozawa. No le había dicho que iba a ir hoy, pero esperaba que su amante estuviera ahí. Kirishima no sabía por qué tenía esa necesidad en su pecho de ver a su novio.

Llegando al apartamento, Kirishima tocó el timbre.

\- Ya voy! - gritó una voz desde dentro del apartamento - Mierda! - dijo a continuación del sonido de muchos platos cayéndose.

Kirishima contuvo una sonrisa. Siempre malhumorado su oso, sin importar la hora del día.

Abriendo la puerta, un confundido Yokozawa le observó.

\- Kirishima-san? Qué hace aquí?

Kirshima observó los trazos de la cara de su amante antes de contestar.

\- Tenía ganas de verte.

Era asombroso como un simple comentario lograba enrojecer toda la cara de Yokozawa en 5 segundos.

Ofuscado, el oso dejó pasar a Kirishima dentro del apartamento.

Kirishima, cansado, se sentó en el sofá de la sala mientras Yokozawa continuó su camino a la cocina.

\- Bueno... Estaba haciendo la cena, así que tendrás que quedarte ahí mientras cocino. Me hubiera gustado que me hubieras llamado con antelación...

Kirishima reprimió un suspiro. Siempre existía una razón para que su oso protestara. Pero eso estaba bien con Kirishima. Así lo conoció y así le quería.

Tal vez si no lo hubiera conocido, Kirishima hubiera pasado el resto de sus días criando a su hija, sumergido en trabajo, sin volver a tener la dicha de sentirse amado y apoyado por su pareja. No era un futuro muy agradable, pero Kirishima lo había aceptado en su momento.

Por eso, Kirishima agradecía la existencia de Yokozawa en su vida.

Decidido, Kirishima se paró del sofá y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Yokozawa haciendo la cena.

\- ... para saber que venías a comer. Ahora tengo que doblar las cantidades. Y Hiyo se está quedando... Mgh!

Kirishima paró el parloteo de su oso simplemente dándole la vuelta y besándolo apasionadamente.

El pelicastaño asaltó la boca de su amante descaradamente, separando su labios para introducir su lengua.

\- Mhg! - gimió Yokozawa.

Separándose un poco, Kirishima tomó el labio inferior de Yokozawa con sus dientes, dándole un pequeño tirón.

\- Te quiero tanto Yokozawa... No sabes cuánto.


	8. Capitulo 8 (08-02 15:08:19)

POV Yokozawa

"No des un momento por sentado. Disfrútalo. Puede ser que cuando te des cuenta de él... ya sea demasiado tarde"

Muchas cosas habían cambiado con el tiempo.

Yokozawa ya no se sentía solo. Ni herido. Tampoco inapropiado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo... Yokozawa podía decir que se encontraba feliz.

Y todo era gracias a una persona especial.

Yokowaza sonrió, mientras cortaba las verduras de su cena. Últimamente hacía eso mucho. Sonreir. Solo en la privacidad de su apartamento, por supuesto. La gente no podía saber que el oso gruñón del departamento de ventas sonreía como una niña enamorada cada vez que recordaba que era feliz. Tenía una reputación que mantener.

Tiempo atrás, Yokozawa había sido una persona totalmente miserable. Enamorarse perdidamente de alguien era algo doloroso. Que ese alguien no devolviera sus sentimientos era como sentir una espada atravesarle una y otra vez, hasta que lo único que le había quedado era la aceptación. Yokozawa se había sentido así por años.

El pobre oso se había enamorado de Takano Masamune, su compañero de la universidad. Lo primero que había notado en él, había sido su mirada triste. Sin importar la situación, esa tristeza que siempre le rodeaba nunca lo abandonaba. Sin importar las veces que Yokozawa trató de ayudarlo. El pelinegro había tratado de convertirse en su salvador, solo para terminar con un corazón roto. Le tomó tiempo el aceptar, que él no era el predestinado de Takano. Nunca lo había sido. Ese puesto le pertenecía a alguien más.

Pero cuando su vida había tocado fondo, alguien más destruyó con garras y colmillos todos los muros que Yokozawa había colocado con fuerza alrededor de su corazón.

Ding-Dong!

Yokozawa levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo para abrir la puerta de su apartamento.

Quién podría ser a esta hora? Kirishima-san me dijo que hoy no podía venir.

\- Ya voy! - le gritó a quien fuera que estuviera interrumpiendo su noche.

Corriendo sin mirar hacia adelante, Yokozawa chocó con la mesa de su comedor, haciendo que los platos cuidadosamente colocados uno arriba del otro, cayeran hacia el piso.

\- Mierda! - dijo cuando vio el desastre que había hecho. Rápidamente, recogió los pedazos de lo que habían sido platos y los puso encima de la mesa. Menos mal que se habían roto en pedazos grandes.

Llegando a la puerta, Yokozawa abrió la puerta, encontrando ahí parado a Kirishima Zen, sonriéndole a la nada.

\- Kirishima-san? Qué hace aquí? - preguntó el oso confundido.

\- Tenía ganas de verte.

Yokozawa podía sentir la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas. Se estaba sonrojando.

Sin decir nada y avergonzado, el oso dejó pasar a Kirishima a su apartamento.

Guiando a Kirishima hacia la sala, el pelinegro continuó su camino hacia la cocina y se reincorporó a terminar de cortar sus verduras.

\- Bueno... Estaba haciendo la cena, así que tendrás que quedarte ahí mientras cocino. Me hubiera gustado que me hubieras llamado con antelación... - comenzó a decir algo irritado.

Kirishima siempre hacía lo que quería. Esa actitud le molestaba al oso. Pero así le había conocido... y así le quería.

Kirishima le había encontrado en uno de los peores momentos de su vida, y le había dado una razón para seguir adelante. Al inicio era solo un compañero más, alguien raro que le obligaba a compartir su vida. Con el tiempo, Yokozawa se había dado cuenta de que si no fuera por él, todavía sería igual de miserable que aquel día que confrontó a Takano.

\- ... para saber que venías a comer. Ahora tengo que doblar las cantidades. Y Hiyo se está quedando... Mgh!

Su actividad se vio interrumpida por Kirishima, que le había tomado de los hombros y le había besado apasionadamente.

Tomando su barbilla para obligarle a separar sus labios, Kirishima expertamente atacó la boca del oso.

\- Mhg! - gimió Yokozawa.

Luego de unos minutos de besarse, Kirishima se separó lentamente, tomando el labio inferior de Yokozawa entre sus dientes.

\- Te quiero tanto Yokozawa... No sabes cuánto - dijo apasionadamente Kirishima, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Yokozawa quería decirle que dejara de decir mierdas como esa, pero verlo en tal estado solo le hizo preocuparse por su amante.

\- Kirishima-san, qué pasa? - preguntó Yokozawa.

\- Hoy estuve pensando. Qué hubiera sido de mí y mi vida si no te hubiera conocido? Si no hubiera entrado a ese bar ese día? Me siento tan afortunado de que estés conmigo. Y solo... es demasiado.

Yokozawa abrazó a Kirishima, para darle un tiempo al pelicastaño a que se recompusiera.

Si no lo hubiera conocido?

Sin Kirishima, se habría ahogado en su pena. Se hubría recuperado eventualmente, pero nunca habría logrado volver a abrir su corazón a alguien más. Tal vez hubiera vivido el resto de sus días, trabajando hasta el cansancio, sin querer volver a sentir por miedo al dolor. En cierta forma Kirishima le había salvado. Le había devuelto la alegría a sus días, le había dado una familia, y le había dado amor.

Luego de un rato abrazado en la cocina, Kirishima se separó de Yokozawa.

\- Estás mejor? - le preguntó el oso - Nunca te había tomado por un llorica - dijo tratando de mejorar el ambiente.

Kirishima se rió suavemente antes de decir:

\- Solo tú puedes ver esta parte de mí.

Tomando a Yokozawa por el cuello, Kirishima se inclinó para besarlo nuevamente. Tomándolo por las caderas, el pelicastaño comenzó a mover a Yokozawa hacia el comedor. Cuando las nalgas del pelinegro chocaron con la mesa, Kirishima lo levantó, luego de correr el brazo por encima de la mesa, tirando al suelo los pedazos rotos de los platos. Inclinando a Yokozawa en la mesa, Kirishima continuó su asalto a la boca del oso.

Los brazos de Yokozawa se envolvieron alrededor de Kirishima, haciendo que su amante se acercara a su cuerpo, sin dejar espacio entre ellos. Acto seguido, el pelicastaño comenzó a restregar su dureza enfundada en sus pantalones en Yokozawa.

\- Ah! - gimió el oso.

Con acciones algo érraticas, Kirishima volteó a Yokozawa, dejándolo boca abajo en la mesa y comenzó a bajarle los pantalones.

\- Kirishima-san, aquí no! - protestó Yokozawa.

Pero Kirishima ya estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad, y sin hacerle caso a sus protestas, besó el cuello expuesto del oso.

Tomando un paquete de lubricante de su cartera, Kirishima insertó dos dedos dentro del canal de Yokozawa y comenzó a moverlos.

\- Mgh!

Respirando fuertemente, Yokozawa movió sus caderas en compás a los dedos de su amante.

\- Yokozawa, no puedo más - dijo Kirishima, preparándose para penetrarlo.

\- Qué quieres decir... Ahhh!

Sin dar más aviso, Kirishima penetró al oso.

\- Estás bien?

\- Un poco tarde para preguntarme eso, no crees? - respondió irritado Yokozawa, mientas trataba de no perderse en el placer de tener a Kirishima dentro de él.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó el pelicastaño. De manera desesperada y violenta, movió sus caderas haciendo que el oso se agarrara de la mesa.

Más tarde, mientras estaba en la cama, Kirishima abrazaba a Yokozawa desde atrás.

\- Estás seguro que no te hice daño?

\- Estoy bien - dijo Yokozawa con mala cara.

Luego de una pausa, Kirishima volvió a hablar:

\- Gracias por mi vida Yokozawa.

A pesar de que los ojos de Yokozawa se llenaron de lágrimas, solo logró responder:

\- De nada, Kirishima-san.


	9. Capitulo 9

POV Ryuichiro

Nunca había pensado que su amor fuera correspondido. Asahina era el tipo de persona difícil de entender. Era poco expresivo y más bien estoico.

Sin embargo, Ryuichiro sabía que debajo de toda esa indiferencia, latía en su pecho un corazón amable y cálido.

Isaka Ryuichiro caminaba por los pasillos de la editorial Marukawa, de la cual era presidente, pensando en su pareja. Ciertamente, podía decir que nunca había sido más feliz. Hace poco, habían comenzado a vivir juntos, luego de un malentendido por ambas partes, y el día a día se le iba haciendo más fácil cada vez. Era evidente que aún tenían un largo camino a seguir, pero por ahora todo iba bien.

O eso esperaba.

Mientras iba llegando a la oficina de los editores de manga shojo, Ryuichiro escuchó a Hatori Yoshiyuki hablar… o más bien leer algo.

-Dice el artículo que los eventos importantes de tu vida definieron quien eres ahora.

Mmmm… interesante.

Frente a la oficina, vio a Kirishima Zen, de pie con un rostro pensativo.

-Kirishima-san, va en camino hacia la reunión? – le preguntó.

Vio al pelicastaño girarse y pensar un poco en su respuesta.

-Si. Iba en camino. Pero escuché algo interesante.

-Mmm – era obvio que había escuchado lo mismo que él – El qué?

-Los editores del departamento shojo estaban hablando acerca de eventos importantes que definieron su vida. Me pareció intrigante y me quede aquí pensando.

-Ah… Bueno sigamos hacia la reunión.

-Sí, claro – contestó Kirishima.

De camino a la reunión, Ryuichiro seguía pensando en lo que había hablado con Kirishima.

Eventos importantes?

El pelinegro había tenido una vida bastante acomodada. No tenía mucho de lo que quejarse. La vida había sido bastante agradable con él. Lo único que había oscurecido su pasado era el hecho de haberse enamorado de una persona que no le correspondía. O eso pensaba.

Uno de los mayores arrpentimientos que Ryuichiro tenía era el haber malgastado años junto a la persona que amaba y no haber hecho algo. Por miedo. Miedo al rechazo. Miedo a no poder ser ni siquiera su amigo si se lo decía.

Se había enamorado desde muy joven. De un chico, mayor que él, algo inexpresivo y callado. Asahina Kaoru había tenido un accidente por culpa de su padre, y luego de recuperarse de sus heridas había sido trasladado a mi casa. No sabía por qué, pero un gran sentimiento de protección hacia el chico había florecido en su pecho. Y sin darse cuenta, con los años, ese sentimiento se había transformado en amor.

Si, Isaka Ryuichiro estaba perdidamente enamorado de un hombre.

Pero había confundido el afecto que Asahina le mostraba a su padre con algo más que amor paternal. Y por ello, nunca le había dicho nada.

Gracias que después lograron aclarar sus sentimientos, ahora él sabía que Asahina le amaba con igual o más pasión que él.

Así que podría decir que el haberle conocido fue uno de los eventos más importante de su vida. Sin él, hubiera sido un inútil niño mimado e irresponsable, que lo único que hubiera hecho importante es su vida hubiera sido casarse con una chica rica por su posición. Era triste, pero Ryuichiro no tenía duda de que eso es lo que exactamente hubiera pasado. Y pensar en ello le ponía extremadamente triste.

Saliendo de la reunión, Ryuichiro se dirigió a casa de Usami. A pesar de ser el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, le gustaba molestar un poco a su jover autor.

Cuando llegó a la casa del susodicho, una mirada irritada le saludó en la puerta.

-Yo! Qué tal estás?

En ese momento, Usami trató de cerrar rápidamente la puerta de la casa. Pero conociendo a su amigo, Ryuichiro puso su maleta en la puerta, impidiendo así que se cerrara completamente.

-Ah, ah, ah… Por qué me tratas de esa manera Usami-san?

-Porque quiero que me dejes en paz – fue su seca respuesta.

-Ahg!! Disparo al corazón! Pensé que me querías…

Girando sus ojos, Usami finalmente le dejó entrar.

-Qué quieres? – preguntó inexpresivamente el escritor.

-Nada. No puedo venir a verte porque sí.

-Si no tienes nada que decirme, te puedes ir- dijo levantándose del sofa.

-No! Espera. Qué eventos importantes en tu vida te definieron?

-Eh?

-Ya sabes, eventos. Cosas que pasaron en tu vida que te hicieron como eres.

La cara de Usami cambió a una pensativa. Mientras reflexionaba, su pareja Takashi entró a la casa con bolsas de la compra.

-Enano! Qué tal estás?

\- Isaka-san! Qué hace por aquí? – respondió el aludido.

-Vine a molestar a tu novio – respondió juguetón.

-Isaka-san! – gritó el pelicastaño con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Qué? No soy tu novio? – dijo algo molesto Usami.

Al ver la atmósfera entre los dos hombres Ryuichiro se levantó del sofá.

-Bueno, es hora de que me vaya. Chao.

-Isaka-san! No me deje solo! – gritó el menor mientras el pelinegro hacía su salida.

Era mejor dejarlos solos en esos momentos.

Mientras se dirigía a su apartamento, pensó en su pareja. Estaba sumamente agradecido de que fuera una parte de su vida, incluso cuando no estaban juntos. Son momentos que no cambiaría ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

Su estoico e inexpresivo novio.

Llegando a su hogar abrió la puerta y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos.

-Ya llegué!

-Bienvenido a casa – fue la respuesta que escuchó justo frente a él.

Viendo a su novio, mirarlo desde donde estaba, con un paño de cocina en las manos, Ryuichiro no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Si…. Estoy en casa.


	10. Capitulo 10

POV Asahina

"Vive tus momentos como si mañana no existiera"

Tengo ganas de verlo

Así pensaba el inexpresivo hombre mientras llegaba al apartamento que compartía con su pareja. Asahina se encontraba en medio de una relación amorosa con un hombre, y no podía sentirse más feliz con su vida.

Había estado enamorado de su joven amo desde que eran niños. Jamás había osado a decirle acerca de sus sentimientos. Después de todo, su familia le habían recogido cuando no tenía a dónde ir y le habían criado. Asahina no creía que fuera justo pagarles quitándoles a su único hijo.

Así que había trabajado al lado de Ryuichiro como su secretario personal por años. Sin decirle nada. Sin actuar de ninguna forma que le diera a entender que lo amaba. Solo como una sombra, silenciosa y eficiente, que le cuidaba sin hacer mucho ruido.

Cerrando la puerta del apartamento, Asahina se cambió de ropa para ponerse una más cómoda. Pensó en darse una ducha, pero la hora le indicaba que no faltaba mucho tiempo para que su amante llegara del trabajo. Así que decidió, que mejor comenzaba la cena.

Se dirigió a la cocina donde comenzó a sacar del refrigerador los ingredientes de la cena de esa noche. Pensó en hacer pasta al ajo... Solo para recordar con una sonrisa que a su pareja no le gustaba mucho su sabor.

\--

\- El ajo es bueno para la salud. Lo he buscado en internet - le había dicho hace unas noches.

\- Como si te da la vida inmortal... No me gusta y punto - había dicho su caprichoso Ryuichiro.

\- No puedes intentarlo un poco??

\- No soy un vampiro! Si quieres cómetelo tú!

\--

A veces su novio podía ser un poco infantil.

Mientras aún decidía que hacer, Asahina escuchó la puerta abrirse. Tomando un paño para secarse las manos, el hombre se dirigió hacia la entrada.

\- Ya llegué - escuchó desde el umbral.

Ahí en la puerta se encontraba su razón de vivir. Isaka Ryuichiro.

\- Bienvenido a casa - dijo simplemente.

Ryuichiro levantó la mirada y con una sonrisa le dijo:

\- Si... Estoy en casa.

Asahina pensó que su amado tenía una expresión rara en su rostro. Fue a preguntarle que le sucedía cuando de pronto el hombre se tiró a sus brazos para abrazarlo fuertemente. Sorprendido y sin saber que hacer, Asahina rodeó el delgado cuerpo de su novio y le susurró:

\- Ryuichiro-sama, se encuentra bien?

El hombre solo meneó la cabeza de abajo hacia arriba, pero no dijo nada.

\- Tengo que hacer la cena - dijo Asahina mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pelinegro - Por qué no te das una ducha mientras tanto?

Silencio fue la respuesta que obtuvo. A esas alturas, Asahina estaba empezando a preocuparse. Iba a preguntarle de nuevo si estaba bien, cuando de pronto Ryuichiro le dijo:

\- Gracias por ser el evento más importante de mi vida.

Asahina no supo que decir. Raramente su amante le decía cosas de ese tipo. Y el hecho que lo dijera solo le hizo preocupar más.

\- Ryuichiro-sama, qué le sucede hoy??

\- Hoy alguien me comentó algo sobre lo eventos importantes de tu vida... Y me puse a pensar en que hubiera sido mi vida sin ti a mi lado.

Una vida sin Ryuichiro?

Asahina no podía ni siquiera imaginarlo. Toda su vida desde la infancia había girado alrededor de esa persona. Era imposible imaginar un mundo en el que él no existiera. Sin Ryuichiro, Asahina no hubiera tenido razón para existir.

\- Y yo soy el evento más importante de tu vida? - dijo Asahina con inexpresivo rostro.

\- Ya te lo dije... No lo voy a repetir - dijo dirigiéndose al baño - Me voy a dar una ducha.

Ahora eso, a Asahina, le sonaba una invitación si alguna vez había oído alguna.

Suavemente, dejó el paño que aún llevaba consigo y lo dejó en la mesa del comedor. Dirigiéndose al baño, fue desabrochando los botones de su camisa.

Cuando llegó al baño, Asahina observó a su novio semidesnudo, mirar hacia abajo. Poco a poco, se fue acercado a su amante hasta rodearlo con sus brazos desde atrás.

\- Aaaaah! Dios qué susto! Bakahina!

Sin hacerle caso a sus protestas, Asahina inclinó un poco la cabeza de su novio y comenzó a besar su expuesto cuello.

\- Ah! Espera... No aquí... - decía un pobre Ryuichiro.

Con sus manos, Asahina acarició el pecho de Ryuichiro, moviéndolas hasta sus pequeños pezones y apretándolos. Ver la respuesta de su amante estaba provocando cierta incomodidad en los pantalones de Asahina. Buscando cierto alivio para sus partes íntimas, Asahina restregó su dureza en las nalgas de Ryuichiro. La acción le envío un escalofrío por la espalda, y no pudo evitar morder el cuello del pelinegro.

\- Ay! Bakahina, no dejes marcas!

A pesar la de protesta, Asahina estaba demasiado ido como para escuchar. Colocando a su pareja de frente, Asahina le besó como quería hacerlo desde que le había visto llegar. De la boca de su novio salían amortiguados gemidos, que lo único que hacían era avivar la llama del deseo que lo estaba consumiendo. Sin parar el beso, Asahina tomó a su novio por la cintura y lo colocó encima del mostrador. Abriendo ampliamente sus piernas, se colocó en medio de ellas. Tomó a Ryuichiro por sus nalgas y lo acercó a su cuerpo. El beso se había tornado algo salvaje. La saliva se escurría de ambas bocas, provocando que sonidos húmedos se escucharan por todo el baño.

Rompiendo el beso, Asahina miró hacia abajo para comenzar a quitar los pantalones de su novio.

\- Esto estorba... - dijo en voz baja.

Ryuichiro solo le miraba con ojos aguados y jadeando. La vista solo hizo que Asahina se apresurara en terminar su tarea. En su apuro, logró bajarle el pantalón y quitárselo. Sacando un paquete de lubricante de la gaveta del mostrador, lo colocó en el agujero expectante de Ryuichiro junto con un dedo.

\- Ah! Asahina...

Asahina miró a su pareja y pensó en lo suertudo que era. No podía amarlo más que en ese momento, cuando se entregaba totalmente a él.

\- Te amo, Ryuichiro-sama - y sin tomar pausa se introdujo en el cuerpo invitante de su novio - Siento que he llegado a casa.


	11. Capítulo 11

Misaki y Akihiko

POV Misaki

"Las cosas importantes de la vida no son cosas. Son momentos, emociones, recuerdos, lecciones…"

Takahashi Misaki no podía decir que su vida era sencilla. Después de todo, cuidar de alguien tan volátil como Usami Akihiko no era tarea sencilla.

Sin embargo, él sabía que no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Pero no siempre pensó así.

Hubo un tiempo en el que prefirió cortarse las venas antes que estar un minuto más en presencia del autor.

Mirando atrás era irónico, el hecho de haberse enamorado de esa manera de su peor enemigo.

Por qué lo odiaba preguntan?

Era obvio. En su momento, Akihiko estuvo enamorado de su hermano mayor Takahashi Takahiro. Misaki siendo quien es, no creía que los sentimientos que el autor albergaba fueran puros. Así que luchó. Y luchó, y luchó contra él con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero las cosas nunca resultan como te las imaginas.

Con el tiempo, Misaki comprendió a Akihiko a un nivel mucho más profundo. El sufrimiento que soportaba, así como la magnitud de su amor por Takahiro al punto de dañarlo profundamente.

Quiso ayudarlo. Quiso confortarlo. Quiso hacer que su dolor parara.

Ahora, no existía nada que no hiciera por el joven autor.

Su amor por él creció a límites insospechados. Aún se sentía raro cuando pensaba en ello. Pero era algo obvio.

Misaki no quería que esa solitaria persona sufriera más.

Todo esto pensaba un ocupado Misaki de vuelta del supermercado. Como siempre, era su tarea el mantener la alacena llena de comida. Si fuera por su pareja, se morirían de hambre a la semana.

A veces, incluso antes.

Llegando al condominio en donde vivía con Akihiko, Misaki comenzó a quitarse los zapatos para entrar.

\- No! Espera - Misaki escuchó desde la habitación la voz de Isaka Ryuichiro. Isaka-san era el presidente de la editorial de Akihiko y el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor - Qué eventos importantes en tu vida te definieron?

Eventos importantes?

\- Eh? - escuchó la confusión en la voz de Akihiko.

\- Ya sabes - continuó Ryuichiro - eventos. Cosas que pasaron en tu vida que te hicieron como eres.

Misaki detuvo sus acciones para reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de oír. Su vida había sido siempre muy normal. Incluso se podía decir que era casi cliché.

Tuvo una infancia semi feliz. Sus padres habían sido maravillosos y lo habían bañado con amor. Tuvo un hermano mayor que lo adoraba y quería por encima de todos.

Hasta que sus padres murieron en un accidente de automóvil, Misaki había sido feliz.

Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que fue desdichado luego del accidente, pero fue obvio el hecho de que ese evento le cambió. Misaki dejó de comportarse de manera infantil y fue obligado a pensar de forma más madura a pesar de su edad. Nunca quiso que su hermano mayor se arrepintiera de su decisión de criarlo a pesar de ser casi un niño él mismo.

Sin embargo, el accidente de sus padres no se comparaba a… él.

Tomando las bolsas de la compra, Misaki entró en la habitación donde se encontraban los dos hombres.

\- Enano! Qué tal estás? - le saludó el mayor de los dos.

\- Isaka-san! Qué hace por aquí?

\- Vine a molestar a tu novio - respondió el aludido con cara divertida.

Misaki se avergonzó al momento. A pesar de que el hombre no había dicho algo incierto, aún el chico no se acostumbraba a oírlo en voz alta.

\- Isaka-san! - gritó Misaki sonrojado.

\- Qué? No soy tu novio? - interrumpió Akihiro algo molesto.

Misaki miró a su pareja. El chico sabía que el mayor se frustraba a veces con su necesidad de ocultar su relación a momentos, pero aún así respetaba sus acciones. Era una de las razones por la que lo amaba tanto.

Sin separar la mirada de Akihiko, Misaki escuchó a Ryuichiro levantarse de donde estaba sentado.

\- Bueno, es hora de que me vaya. Chao!

\- Isaka-san! No me deje solo! - dijo Misaki algo asustado. Sabía que un malhumorado Akihiko era algo peligroso.

Luego de que el hombre se hubiera ido, Misaki giró su vista hacia el sofá. Un molesto Akihiko le observaba desde ahí.

\- Voy a comenzar a hacer la cena - dijo algo nervioso.

Mientras iba colocando sus compras en la alacena, Misaki retomó el tema anterior.

Ciertamente, su vida hubiera sido diferente si nunca hubiera conocido a Akihiko. Tal vez hubiese sido más sencilla.

Pero tal vez no.

Tal vez se hubiera casado con una chica amable. Tenido muchos niños alrededor. Envejecido junto a ella con sus nietos.

Hubo un tiempo en el que pensó que esa felicidad era lo normal.

Pero ahora sabía con claridad.

Felicidad era verlo reír. Felicidad era despertar a su lado cada mañana. Felicidad era ayudarlo a avanzar. Felicidad era confortarlo cuando estaba cansado. Felicidad era amarlo más cada día.

Y eso, era algo que Misaki no cambiaría ni por toda la normalidad del mundo.

Misaki se pronto sintió unas manos tomarle por las caderas.

\- Usagi-san! Qué haces? - preguntó asustado el chico.

Akihiko sin responder, se inclinó y colocó casi de forma superficial un beso en la nuca de su joven novio.

\- Cosquillas… - murmuró Misaki.

Dándole la vuelta, Akihiko le besó profundamente.

-Ahh…

Sus lenguas se enredaron mientras se besaban. Misaki tomó a Akihiko por los hombros, haciendo fuerza para que el hombre se separara de él.

\- Usagi-san…

\- Sabes cuánto te amo Misaki? - preguntó en voz baja.

Misaki miró a su pareja a los ojos sintiendo algo raro en él.

Con cuidado y lentamente, el más joven se inclinó hacia el hombre y poniéndose de puntillas le abrazó. No sabía que le pasaba pero esperaba que con su abrazo le pudiera trasmitir los sentimientos que aún le era difícil decir en voz alta.

Esperaba que su abrazo le dijera cuánto le amaba él también.


End file.
